writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Unkle Munky Pg 100
Sunky would like to make it clear that the Munky’s primitive opinions are not necessarily a reflection of his own… primitive opinions. ---- This week Munky is buying... Artist - Buy Now. Song - Body Crash. *Click here to play... *Videos prone to removal. ---- Munky gets to the root of things... Gail from Gillingham asks - Dear Unkle Munky, The tree in my back garden looks like a naked lady dancing. Do you think I should phone the local newspaper? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Gail, I fail to see any resemblance between your tree and a naked lady. I suspect that you simply have a very vivid imagination. This random photograph of a fluffy cloud (taken earlier by my good self) should clearly prove my point. I suppose you're going to tell me that it looks like a face or something? Gail replies - Ahem. ---- Bungle's Barely News. Bungle Bear - Barely News - Asking the Questions that Matter. ---- When Your Wages Suck... Dale from Elland asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my mail regarding industrial action? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Dale, I did indeed receive said mail. Attempting to secure a higher pay increase by withdrawing your services strikes me as foolish in the extreme. After all, a national deficit of drinking straws is hardly grounds for a major crisis. ---- ---- Henry Winkler, Celebrity Confectionary Archeologist to the Stars! This week Henry has been digging around in the garden of Liam Gallagher. 'Unkle Munky asks -' What have you found today, Henry? ---- Patch Work. Wayne from Derby asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my mail regarding the terrible career woes that I am currently facing? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Wayne, I did indeed receive the aforementioned mail. I have queried your predicament and have been informed, by the Job Center, that - 'People who choose such a career path must be prepared to experience long spells of inactivity.' With this in mind, I would recommend that you consider modelling something other than Elbow Patches. *Wayne modelling the new non-stick 'Wonder Patch' by Teflon. ---- Public Information with Amy Knitwear. 'Unkle Munky chokes -' Who the fuc... What the...? ---- Model Soldier. Linda from Strathfoyle asks - Dear Unkle Munky, My boyfriend has recently joined the army. Everything was going fine until he was issued with a khaki uniform. How feasible would it be for him to swap services? His deep blue eyes would look stunning against a naval backdrop. 'Unkle Munky sighs -' Give me strength. ---- Having a Google. Martin from Pembrokeshire asks - Dear Unkle Munky, My semi-naked girlfriend is positive that perverts with computers can zoom in on her via 'Google earth.' How can I convince her otherwise? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Martin, I will endeavour to appease your girlfriend's worries just as soon as you have emailed your coordinates to me. Martin replies - Oh fer god's sake! ---- Bungle's Barely News. Bungle Bear - Barely News - Enjoying a Donna ---- Liam Gallagher Vs. The Fonz. Late Kick Off. ---- Next... Previous... Munky's Memos... Return to Munky Menu...